let's be outcasts together
by daisy-vibes
Summary: The first glance at those glowing green eyes and she was hooked. This is a story of a secret romance and how Love works in different ways at night. Sam had no idea any of this was coming. "I...I'm glad that that you saved me that day. If-if we hadn't of met... I just-" she was cut off by his lips on hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**Well, if you have noticed, there are a fair few stories I've began and have not finished.**

**Well other than 'crumpled love', I will not be finishing any of those stories. I've deleted them all so now all I have on my account is Crumpled love and this story.**

**So technequally this is my second story and first attempt at a good Danny Phantom fanfic. i've been wanting to do something like this for a while now, and I'm pretty exited to get started and to see what ya'll think! **

**So here we go! Chapter 1! C: Disclaimer: I no owny no Danny. *kills myself*.**

Sam's Pov:

Hi, I'm Samantha Manson. But if you call me Samantha I will wreck you.

I prefer 'Sam'.

I'm 15, I attend Casper High with my best friends Tucker Foley: the full out techno geek, and Alexia Belle: the hipster/indie nerd girl.

I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, also a Goth, or as some would call me 'emo'.

As you can see, my friends and I would defiantly be considered the 'outcasts' of Casper High. I don't know why I get along with them so well... I mean, we are all completely different people. But yet we are the same because we are all so different... if that even makes sense?

Anyway... I also live in a mansion... with a bowling alley... and a home theater... I'm kinda... filthy stinking rich.

If anyone other than Tucker and Alexia knew that I was rich, I would obviously be the most popular girl in school (so I've been told). But I don't want to be 'Miss Popularity', I'm not that kind of girl at all.

I have purple eyes, layered black hair that is thicker at the top and thinner at the ends that goes just past my shoulders. I wear make-up that consists of black eyeliner and mascara and some light foundation, with either red or purple lips (depending on my mood) and a little stud on the right side of my bottom lip.

So that's basically all you need to know about me.

Yeah, not so interesting.

So, with my boring life, it brings me to another lunch time at Casper High.

I walked into the cafeteria that was booming with hungry teens. I spotted Tucker and Alexia over at our usual table on the far end of the room and made my way over.

"Hey losers" I said with a smile as I sat down.

"sup GOTH" Alexia grinned at me, Tucker didn't say anything, he was too busy stuffing his face with 6 burgers full of meat. ew.

I took out a bagged lunch from my purple spider bag and placed it on the table. "So what kind of forest food did you bring with you today?" Alexia said jokingly/sarcastically, raising a pierced eye brow at me.

I took a salad sandwich and a twinkie out of the bag. "ha ha, because twinkies belong in the Forrest." I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

Alexia was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had long wavy strawberry blond hair, pale skin, always wore a slouchy beanie, she had green eyes and large hipster sort glasses. She wore light make-up similar to me. Today she had on a short vintage style floral dress on with black converse. She had been my best friend since we were 9 years old and we both got sent to the principles office by tripping Paulina over with our jump rope. That was pure friendship right there.

I realized Tucker was all done eating what i'd call Murder. "How do you manage to eat that much meat in 5 minutes!" I exclaimed. He shrugged "I don't know, I'm just a natural meaty man!" He then winked at me, which was creepy.

"You're a weirdo" Alexia commented as she took a bite of her corn dog.

I just sighed and started eating my sandwich, we all ate in silence for a few minutes.

Once I was done with my sandwich I realized I was thirsty and didn't bring any water.

"I'm gonna go get an ice coffee, you guys want anything?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"I'll take a few more burgers!" Tucker smiled, licking his lips, I just rolled my eyes and looked at Alexia.

"I'd love an ice coffee too" she smiled. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute" I said and walked towards the lunch line. On the way there I noticed a boy with scruffy black hair and baggy clothes sitting at a table all alone. He was Danny Fenton, a total outcast like me, but he seemed like a loner, never talked to anyone. He was a complete mystery. I shook off the thought and grabbed a tray, moved along the line and got two meat filled disgusting burgers for Tucker, and once they were on my tray everyone looked at me.

Of coarse, me being a vegetarian they must of thought it was weird. "It's for a friend guys, seriously get a life." once I said that they all went back to being bitches. I sighed and grabbed two ice coffee's.

As soon as I turned around to head back to our table I dropped the tray.

Standing- wait no, floating in front of me was a full on, green gooped ghost.

Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to tell you. Amity Park was infested with Ghosts.

I tried not to scream, I mean, this wasn't the first time this has happened to me.

Everyone around me screamed in terror and ran out the door like a crazed bull.

The ghost in front of me let out a loud roar that made my hair fly back and my eyes squint in horror. I didn't know what to do. My body stiffened and I stayed completely still. like that's gonna do anything Sam.

"I think she's a little young for you, you're coming off as a pedophile!" I heard a voice come from behind the green gloopy ghost. Just then the monster was lifted and flung across the room, he crashed into the wall. I was confused.

I looked to the front of me again so look for whatever had just caused that.

That's when I saw him. A boy, with pure white hair, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and a black and silver latex suit. But he wasn't a boy or a teenager.

He was radiant.

He was a ghost.

and everything about him drew me in.

**So what did you think? Review? please?**

**Open to any suggestions.**

**if you don't review I'll steal you're lungs so you won't even wake up in the morning. xoxo gossip goat.**

**-EpiclyNiftyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad to see that people are liking it so far.**

**Well, I just put on an episode of Danny Phantom to get me in the mood C; Here'e chapter 2 guys, enoy! :D**

**disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own Alexia.**

Sams Pov:

I don't know why I'm still standing here. All I know is, I can't move. It's like my legs are paralized or something. My eyes are glued to this ghost-boy, in all honesty he just looked... interesting? I watched him as he fought the weird looking gross ghost.

I didn't understand it, ghosts don't fight other ghosts! All ghosts where evil and always stuck together by being villans.

and I know this is crazy, but... It looked like the ghost-boy was trying to protect us humans instead of trying to destroy us?

My attention went back to the two ghosts.

The white haired boy shot a green ecto-plasmic ray at the ugly monster and he crashed right into the lunch menu on the wall. He fell to the ground in a haze.

"That's the last we'll be seeing off you ugly!" The ghost-boy yelled out with a smile on his face as he brought out what looked like a soup thermos? But it obviously wasn't considerng he sucked the ghost into it. Alright?

He popped the lid on the thermos and sighed.

Silence filled the room and I was still as stiff as a board, too scared to make a sound.

I'm guessing he sensed another pressence in the room, because he slowly turned around, still air born, and he looked at me.

We made eye contact. Green met amythest. And I was more frightened than ever.

We continued to stare in shock at eachother for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about a minutes.

"Uh, ar-are y-you okay?" He nervously asked.

It gave me a moment to really listen to his voice. It was smooth, almost like velvet, but had a slight crack in it. I was kinda...uh, drawn to it. Wow, what the heck Sam.

I realized I should probably answer his question. I somehow found my voice.

"I-I'm fine...um, thanks for uh, saving me..." I said in a very nervous way.

He flew down and stood about 2 meters away from me, he scratched the back of his neck in a kinda... cute way. "Oh, it was nothing really. But... just saying, normal people run away from the ghost." He answered with a small smile.

I finally got the nerve and took a step forward "well I guess I'm not normal, huh?" I smiled back at him.

"No no, I didn't mean to say you weren't normal-"

I cut him off "No, it's okay. I know for a fact I'm not normal."

He smiled a bit brighter at me.

His smile could honeslty mealt the heart of any girl.

Our eyes met again and there was another short silence.

"w-well uh, I better get going... and you should probably get to class."

No, he can't leave now! I didn't even know his name!

I don't even know what was wrong with me, but I wanted to get to know him. He just seemed to different. And you don't run into different everyday.

He was about to fly off, I had to stop him.

"Wait!"

He paused and looked at me, I took another step forward "I don't even know you're name."

He smiled a very sexy smile, "Danny, Danny Phantom."

Danny.

"I'm Sam, Sam manson." He laughed a bit when I said my name in the same fashon as he did.

"well Sam, Sam manson... it was certainly an honour meeting you." He shot me that same sexy smile once again and took off flying through the roof (he obviously went intangable).

"yeahh..." I stared at the ceiling with whoa.

He was... he was perfect.

Now, I'm not the kind of girl to gush.

But holy! He was something else.

Wait, Sam! He's a ghost! What the hell am I thinking!?

stop, stooppp itt!

I need to see him again.

no you don't.

yes you do.

shut up.

I do.

**well i'm gonna leave that chapter there.**

**I didn't really know where to go from that without starting a new chapter.**

**So I should be updating in a few days with a brand new chapter C;**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! c: and I know I mispelt heaps of crap and have typos. My keyboard is stuffing up! I can't help it. **

**xoxo gossip goat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, got a new computer! AHHHH! i'm so happy omfg.**

**Here's a new chapter, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, keep em' rollin' in c; I don't own Danny phantom, though I do own Alexia.**

**Alexia is sexy.**

**Get off my keyboard Alexia!**

**Lolno.**

**LEAVE.**

**Ha! You wish slut.**

**Okay now you've gone too far.**

**Looooooool, I haven't gone far enough.**

**You disgust me.**

**Cool?**

**Why did I create you?**

**Because you'd be nothing without my gift of beauty.**

**Gosh, you are vein.**

**Lol.**

**Just leave.**

**Okeh, I'ma make some waffles!**

Sam's Pov:

What's wrong with me? Why can I get him off of my mind! This is bullshit. I don't even know the guy! All I know is that his name is Danny and he's a FREAKING GHOST.

A _GHOST_.

Ghosts are deadly and dangerous, but he seemed oddly human like. Pure. He didn't look like your average ghost, most of them have glowing green skin with like red eyes and they try to eat you. But Danny seemed like nothing I have ever seen before. His skin was a ghostly pale white, similar to mine. (Considering I never go near the floating piece of hell in the sky called the sun). His hair looked so silky and perfect, yet ruffled and messy. You don't even see many ghosts with hair!

This is honestly one of the most interesting days of my life, I mean, not many things happen in Amity Park… other than the times where ghosts attempt taking over our world…

I looked down at my note book, it contained an empty page. It was almost the end of History class and I used that whole hour thinking about Danny. What the hell is wrong with me! Yeah, I'm a Goth, I enjoy freaky things… this small obsession should seem normal to me! But it's not. It's just not.

I raised my head up to the front of the classroom, the teacher was still rambling about pro-nouns or some crap. My eyes wondered up to the wall clock, 4 minutes until the bell rings… then another period *sigh*. School is hell. All I want to do is go home and search up information on Danny Phantom.

Wow.

I began to pack up my things seeing as though class was almost over, everyone was doing the same.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! *over dramatic bell sequence*

I slung my purple spider bag on my bag and exited the classroom. I walked down the crowded hallways to try to reach the English classrooms.

"Hey Sam! Wait up!" I turned around to see Alexia trying to catch up to me, I stopped and waited for her.

When she reached me she smiled "What up bitch?" she oh so very nicely greeted me.

"You know, you call me bitch a lot. It's not exactly a term of endearment." I replied and we started walking towards English.

She laughed a bit "sorry, habbit."

I just rolled my eyes and continued on walking.

"So uh, what the hell happened to you at lunch? Me and Tucker couldn't find you anywhere after that freak ghost attacked."

"Uh…"

I don't know what came over me. I couldn't tell her about meeting Phantom.

"I was looking for you guys too, and when I couldn't find you I just went to class… ya know?" I replied super lamely.

She gave me a weird look "whatever", she turned her head and we continued on walking to the other side of the school (the English rooms where a fair bit away).

"So… did you hear about the new kid?" Alexia suddenly asked me.

"What new kid?" I asked.

"Well, I saw him earlier, he's in my geography class and he's actually pretty cute, I think you'd like him" She grinned at me.

"Um, cute? I don't go for cute, are you mental?"

She laughed "Okay, let's call him s_exy_."

"Whatever Alex" I rolled my eyes.

"But I haven't told you the best part yet!"

I looked at her and nodded for her to go on.

She giggled "he's goth."

And as soon as she said it, I replied.

"I'm in."

Alexia laughed "His names 'Charlie', he seems totally mysterious and hot. You've gotta check him out!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Will do." I said as we entered our classroom.

We both sat down in our seats next to each other and prepared for the last hour of hell that is school.

….

When the final bell rang we all rushed out of the classroom and to the front of the school.

Luckily me, Tucker and Alexia all live fairly close to each other, so we walk home all together. Like a pack of wolves.

"I can't believe that ghost attacked at lunch! I didn't even get to eat my burgers! Do you know how much that sucks for me!?"

Alexia and I both laughed at Tuckers emotions towards meat. "Tucker I'm sure you will endure a horde of cattle when you get home. Don't stress." I said.

"I'll stress when I wanna stress!" He argued and then pulled out his new techno-gameboy-electronic thingy. He's always got a new piece of technology every day. "argh! I gotta go guys, my mom is chucking a phyco because I left 6 pizza box's under my bed, see ya!" He went off running.

We both laughed "seeya weirdo!" Alexia yelled after him.

"So wanna come to my house?" I asked her.

"Sure, my mom doesn't get home till like 7 tonight so I have nothing better to do."

"You would've came even if you did have something to do."

"most likely." She smiled at me and we reached my house. My *cough cough* Manson.

We walked up my ginormous stair case and entered my bedroom.

Alexia collapsed on my bed straight away, making herself at home… She groaned "is it Friday yet!"

I laughed "no, you idiot. Why do you want it to be Friday so bad?" I sat down on my black computer chair.

She looked at me with a sneaky look on her face and rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach and her arms were supporting her, she was looking me right in the eye.

"Okay, I have something to tell you. You can't tell ANYONE!" She said rather seriously.

"I don't have anyone to tell."

"Okay then… don't tell Tucker!" She snapped.

I made a cross in the air over my chest "cross my heart and hope to die."

She seemed hesitant "Alright… well on Friday night I'm going on a study date… with a guy!"

She waited for my reaction. And in all honesty, I had no emotion, why was this such a big deal? She's been out with guys before, why doesn't she want me to tell anyone? Who was she going on a study date with?

"uh, what guy?" I asked.

She rolled onto her back, her head was hanging upside down at the end of the bed, and her beanie flopped off her long red hair onto my purple carpet.

"Look, before I tell you who it is you have to promise not to judge me!" she pleaded.

I just sighed "okay I won't."

"um, you know that kid who always sits alone? The one with the black messy hair… and the Safire blue eyes…" she hinted, I think she was trying to avoid saying his name to me.

But I had some idea of who she was talking about.

And I couldn't believe it.

"Danny Fenton!" I exclaimed.

She rolled onto her stomach and then sat up crossing her legs, slowly nodding her head.

My jaw dropped "Alex, I know you're like a hipster and you like to do things that others don't, but I wasn't expecting this."

"You said you wouldn't judge me!"

"I'm sorry _sweetheart_… It just took me by surprise is all…how did this even happen?"

"Well, it was a class project thing and people had to pair up, and me and him ended up together… one thing led to another and now I'm going to his house on Friday" She shrugged innocently.

I sighed.

I wasn't expecting her to go out with Danny Fenton! But yet… Alexia _does_ love strange things.

I guess I should be happy for her.

"So is it just a study date? Or and actual _date_" I asked her with an eye brow raised.

"Well… it's kinda both? It was for studying, but we were both pretty excited for it? I don't know! But it's gonna happen! You know he's actually pretty cute… once you actually stop and look at him." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind to look at his face tomorrow in PE…" I rolled my eyes, Alexia giggled with the excitement of her 'date'.

Why do I have the feeling this will all end badly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers! Loving all the reviews so keep em' coming! C: Sorry for any slow updates, I've been pre-occupied lately… you're all wonderful! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom but I do own the stunning Alexia Belle!**

Sams Pov:

After Alexia left I flopped onto my bed. It has been such a strange day! First I the mysterious ghost boy Danny Phantom, then my best friend tells me she's got a date with DANNY FENTON! I've got nothing on the kid but… I don't know, something seems totally off about him?

But I'm defiantly not the one to judge, he seems nice and he _is_ kind of cute in a dorky way. Plus Alexia can do what she wants and she seemed pretty excited about this little 'date' so I guess I should be happy for her. She doesn't go out with guys a lot… well neither do I, but you get the point.

I let my mind wonder to Phantom.

I don't know why I was thinking about him so much, why I was thinking about him this _way_… There is something about him that absolutely draws me in! I can't even describe it! It's like… a force of gravity and it's pulling me into him? I have no idea.

But I needed to see him again.

Sam, he's a ghost! What are you even thinking? That he'll fall in love with you and you will live happily ever after? No. That'll never happen.

He's just a ghost. You saw him once and you'll probably never see him again. Get over it and stop thinking about him.

As much as I argued with myself, I just simply could not deny these feelings inside of me.

I needed to see him again, and I have a feeling that to even talk to him again I'm going to get into danger.

Serious, danger.

#############*################

Ah a new day. Great?

I woke up thinking about those glowing green eyes. Again. This is shit. Why am I thinking about him still! Argh! I need to clear my mind.

I lazily got out of bed and walked over to my ipod doc, I found my ipod, plugged it in and hit _shuffle_. Paramore came on. Good vibes. I absent mindly took off my black and purple pyjamas and hopped into the shower.

After I was fully replenished of any Phantom thoughts I sat down at my black dressing table and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess.

I brushed out my hair, turned my hair straightener on, and started applying foundation, mascara, eye liner and red lipstick.

My morning routine was routine. I'd wake up thinking about something weird, turn on my ipod, shower and get all dolled up. How interesting! Urgh. Today I had chosen to wear a black 'Pierce the Veil' tee, denim shorts, black stockings and maroon doc martens.

Off to school.

Shouldn't I eat breakfast first you ask?

I like to ignore my parents as much as possible, so instead of sitting at the breakfast table and disusing 'how I should wear more pink', I just grab a muffin and coffee on the way to school.

######*#####

That day passed on like any other would normally. Alexia and I sat at our regular lunch table, Tucker took a sick day... Everything seemed perfectly normal. Except today I realised something I've never seen before. Alexia was staring at Danny Fenton from across the room.

"Why don't you just ask him to come sit with us Alex?" I asked her. She realised that I spoke and snapped out of dream-land "huh what?" she said stupidly. I rolled my eyes and repeated "why don't you go ask Danny to come sit with us?"

She blushed "what? No! I can't do that!" she said nervously.

"Well why not?"

"because!"

"that's not a reason…"

She shrugged "I don't know… it would just be awkward? Plus if people saw us sitting with him they would think even lower of us!"

"Alex! Seriously? Why are you worrying about our reputation? You've never cared before… why should now be any different?" I asked her seriously.

She sat back and looked to be thinking about what I just said. She smiled "you're right, fuck the haters!"

I grinned, that's more like it.

"now march right over there and ask him to come sit with us!"

"yeah!" Alexia got up with a bright smile, but sat right down again "I can't. I'll get all nervous and say something awkward! I just know I will!"

I rolled my eyes yet again "fine then, I'll just do it." I got up and started walking before she could even argue.

I reached his table, he was quietly eating a chicken burger, not drawing one bit of attention towards himself.

"Hey Danny" I said happily.

He kinda of froze up and slowly looked up at me. He gulped "h-hi"

It was so obvious he was scared of actual interaction with a human.

"Alexia and I were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us." I asked nicely. His expression turned a tad shocked "Alexia?" He asked. I nodded "yeah, we-well she noticed you were sitting here all alone, so you in?"

He smiled at me… in a kinda adorable way. He put his burger onto his tray and stood up with it. "Sure!"

I turned around, we both started walking over to our table, and I could tell people were staring at us, but I didn't at all care. We reached the table, Alexia was sitting there shyly smiling, wearing her usual black beanie and a khaki green vintage-type dress. "Hey Danny" she greeted him. I sat down next to her and Danny sat across from us.

"hi" he said back.

There was a small awkward silence. I picked up my peanut butter sandwich and took a bite.

"Sooo uh… why did you guys-uh girls want me to sit with you?" Danny broke the silence with a question I knew he'd ask.

"well…" Alexia said "You always sit alone and you never really talk to anyone, and we talked in science yesterday and you seemed really nice so uh… yeah" she smiled, he gave her one in return.

"Um, well in that case… uh, thanks. Nobody had ever asked me to sit with them, let alone even talk to me…" he trailed off.

"Who wouldn't talk to you? You're a nice guy Danny. But hey, we'd rather you sit with us than to sit all alone." I said to him brightly.

"Really?"

"Really. It would be good to get to know a new friend."

As soon as I said that his face practically lit up, it was because he didn't have a friend. But now he had two, and maybe a new girlfriend.

**I'll stop there for tonight! Things are heating up! **

**Will Sam meet Phantom again? What's gonna happen on Alexia and Danny's date? Why is Tucker making out with the ham?**

**Find out next chapter c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I'm really sorry about not updating, I've been through a few weeks of broken hearted hell! But I'm still excited about writing the rest of the story! I think this chapter will be a long one where a lot of things happen to start heating it all up! Fo'shizzle! **

**First I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and a little message to a few reviewers c:**

**Hoytti: Haha, one of them are right! You're catching on c; Well to find out which one is correct you'll have to stay tuned! X**

**Snowlepard0: I personally don't like ham c; but I agree that it's pretty sexy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom, however I do own Alexia Belle! C;**

Sam's Pov:

It was obviously the beginning to a very strange week. But luckily, I like strange.

Danny had been sitting with us for 3 days now. He was actually surprisingly funny and nice! He's told us really funny stories about his loony ghost hunter parents! Once he opened up to us he started to be a lot more charismatic and out there, more freaky, and I liked that. He and Alexia had been flirting a little bit from time to time, and today was finally Friday! Alex is overly excited about their little study date. It's honestly so cute! I think Alexia has finally found a guy that she actually likes! I'm really happy for the two, and I'm pretty ecstatic that I had met a new person that I could call a friend.

It was now 6th period, last period of the day!

But I'm in Science.

Bored.

As.

All.

Hell.

What's even the point of science? How's it going to help me in life!?

I was just sitting their arguing with myself about how unimportant science is. I seriously have no life.

I peered up at the clock, 3:08PM.

12 more minutes! I just want to go home, dive into bed, get on tumblr, eat Twinkies and just not come out for the weekend. Is that too much to ask for? Urrgghhhhhh, why does time go so slow? I rose my head again to look at the clock so I could countdown the minutes, but right at that moment a huge explosion was heard, everyone screamed in horror as a giant hole was made in the wall, glass, brick and various items went flying across the room all in one fluid motion.

Everybody in the room ran for their lives as a loud piercing alarm went off through the halls and the sprinklers started pouring water onto all of us.

Me…? As usual, just sat there. A thought occurred to me.

What if Phantom was involved in this fight? I know I'm crazy, but I just want to meet him again. It's like this urge I have, it's so stupid, but to me it makes sense.

I stood up from my seat and looked around the now destroyed and empty classroom, no _human_ was seen. I walked to the front of the room and I let my eyes wonder.

I still saw nothing but the giant hole in the wrecked class room, I sighed. As if Danny would actually be here… I started for the door "urghh", my eyes popped open I just heard a groan come from behind me. I slowly turned around and yet again peered around the room. I still saw nothing "Hello? Is anyone there?" I said loudly so that anyone in that room would be able to hear me clearly. I heard another groggy groan, it came from a destroyed cabinet directly across the room from the giant hole in the wall.

I slowly and carefully walked up to the cabinet "Hello?" I asked as I gripped the handle of the door.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open, I peeked in, and all I could see was shredded school books, paper and various school equipment.

"Urrgghh" I saw a foot pop out from under all the crap, whoever was under there was obviously hazed and trying to get out. I Thought I'd be a nice person for once and help him out.

I started digging through the pile and throwing the destroyed things behind me.

"Urrghh, oh… my heeeadd… it huurtts!" the obvious teenage boy said from under the rubble. The voice sounded familiar…

I dug up a few more items, then I saw it. Pure white glowing hair sticking out from piles of paper. My eyes popped wide open and I dug faster. He was almost fully uncovered.

He was sitting there at the bottom of the cabinet, knees against his chest, one hand just flopped down, the other clutching his head, his eyes were shut tight, pain on his face, he had a few bruises and cuts scattered here and there, but he was still perfect…

I knelt down in front of him "Danny? Are you okay?"

"whaa" his eyes slowly opened, they looked red and tired, he had to blink a few times, obviously to get his vision focused. But once they focused on me his pained expression turned to shocked.

"S-sam!" He said surprisingly. To be honest I was kind of thrilled at the fact that he had remembered my name. I didn't say anything, he rubbed his head and looked around the partly destroyed classroom then back at me. He groaned in pain once more "w-where am I?" he asked.

"You're at Casper High…" I answered simply.

"Oh… then uh, why does my head hurt so much?" He asked dumbly. I felt the need to giggle at his adorableness but stopped myself from doing so because that's just… well that's just gay.

I smiled "Well… a few minutes ago you crashed through the wall… and there was a big explosion… so I'm guessing it was a ghost attack? Probably a bad one…"

He looked at me and smiled "And you still didn't run away like a normal person?"

"uh duh! Do I look like a normal person to you?" I raised an eye brow. He laughed a bit but then clutched his head again in pain.

"so uh… I'm guessing that your head hurts?"

He nodded. "Hmm…" He moaned. What do I do to help a ghost?

"Do you want me to get you some ice or something?"

He shook his head slightly "Nah, ghost injuries usually don't last long, we heal a lot quicker than your average human."

"huh…" I simply replied as I watch him struggle to his feet, all the damaged books and random junk fell off him "Skulker got some new equipment… I really took a blow to the head" He said as he rubbed his obvious pained head once again.

I just watched his every movement in awe.

He breathed a sigh of relief I'm guessing? Then, he looked me in the eye. I don't know what it is about him, but when I look at him… it's like… it's like a source of energy running through my veins. I feel like I've known him my whole life.

"Look," he spoke, looking to be a tad nervous. "I… would like to see you again, and I know that sounds really weird… but I feel like… I need to know you?"

My heart started pounding out of my chest, he was asking me to hang out with him. Holy shit.

"You can say no if you want… but I just-" I cut him off "I'd love to." I smiled warmly at him, and as I said that his face kind of lit up, and so did mine.

"Great! Okay, meet me at- umm… hmm, where would we meet?" He asked

I thought for a moment "well uh, we could meet down at the lake, like um, near that picnic and barbeque area thing? On the docs?"

He smiled "perfect, what time?"

"How about 7?" I suggested. He smiled again "done! I'll see you then?"

I grinned "can't wait."

And with that he just disappeared. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face! I don't know what I was thinking, but I didn't care. It's like this was meant to happen and I wasn't going to stop it from happening.

I quickly grabbed my book and pen and walked out of the class room with a hop in my step, I was overly happy about this.

I made my way down the deserted and partly damaged hallway until I reached my locker. I unlocked it and took my purple spider bag while throwing my books in it at the same time. I slammed it shut and turned to my side to start walking, but I surprisingly met Alexia's face. "WHERE WERE YOU?" She demanded.

I sighed "I don't know, I was just chillin'" I answered simply. "There was a ghost attack Sam! You could've at least texted me back!"

Ugh, Alexia was so protective at times, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my black iphone, 8 text messages from Alex, 2 from Tucker, and 2 missed phone calls. Great, now I'm gonna get a lecture on how I should regularly check my phone… "I'm sorry, I was just caught up in all the chaos I guess…"

"Urghhh Sam! Why can't you be like normal teenage girls who check their phones every 5 minutes?" She fussed.

I just laughed "Do I look like a normal teenage girl to you?" I raised my eye brow at her, she just gave in a laughed too.

We began to walk to the entrance of the school in silence, once we got out front just about everyone had already gone home. "Where's Tucker?" I asked. "Oh, his mom picked him up like 10 minutes ago".

"Oh" I replied as we made our way home. "Soooo... Danny's coming over tonight!" Alex said happily, and for a minute there I thought she was talking about Phantom… so I replied with "HOW DID YOU KNO-Ohhh, yeah how exciting!"

She looked at me weirdly, but she just shrugged off my weird outburst and kept talking.

"He's coming over at 5! Which gives me just over an hour to make myself completely irresistible!"

I smiled, I was happy that she was happy, and tonight I'll get my own little time with a mysterious guy. She continued chatting on about how she was going to entice Danny tonight… *sigh*.

After a while she made her turn for her street and we said our goodbyes and I kept walking to reach my destination called home sweet home!

Although… while I was walking, I couldn't help the feeling like I was being watched. And I know that's weird because there are plenty of people walking about the street, but this feeling sent chills up my spine… I kind of just shrugged off the strange feeling and kept walking.

**Review review review! C: tell me what you think! Sorry it's not very good, it's currently 2am and I refused to let myself sleep until I'd written 2,000 words.**

**I put some effort into this for you guys so you better love me.**

**Xoxo have a nice day**


End file.
